The present invention relates to a laminated electronic part and a process for making the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a laminated electronic element comprising laminated layers of an insulating material and printed patterns of a coil-forming electrically conductive material.
Existing inductors generally take the form of coils formed by winding insulated conductor wire around a magnetic core. The necessity of wire winding has limited the reduction in size of the inductors, despite the steady demand for microminiaturization of electronic components to keep pace with the development of microcircuitry. Moreover, the low fabrication efficiency has made the quantity production of inductors difficult.
Further, conventional composite electronic parts including as their element inductor or inductors such as a composite part including a capacitor and an inductor (a LC element), a composite part including two or more inductors (a transformer) have involved difficulties in compounding and microminiaturization, because of the relatively large size of the inductor and the utter difference in fabrication method between the inductor and the capacitor. In contrast to the marked progress being made in the development of thinner and smaller capacitors as typified by the laminated chip capacitors, difficulties have been encountered in the lamination and reduction in size of inductors due to the fact that their construction requires winding of conductive wire around a magnetic core. In the case of composite part including two or more inductors such as transformer, the fabrication has been done by using a magnetic core, in the shape of the letters E and I combined, E alone, or E and turned E combined and winding a pair of conductive wires around selected leg or legs of the magnetic core. The transformer thus requires an intricate winding process for fabrication and yet have problems such as largeness in size.